Lembut
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita mengenai Yukimura yang tertidur pulas, dan tingkah aneh Matsuoka. Warning: Matsuoka x Yukimura, Berbau mesum, Hint shounen-ai, dan OOC.


**Lembut**

" **Rasanya membuatku ingin terus menyentuhnya."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Matsuoka x Yukimura**

 **Warning : Berbau mesum, Hint** _ **shounen-ai**_ **, dan Kemungkinan karakter OOC.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **Aoharu x Kikanju**_ **milik NAOE**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi rasa lapar akan asupan—yang sulit didapat.'**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Saat ini sebuah situasi yang rumit tengah melanda Matsuoka. Pergejolakan batin membuat keringat mengucur deras menuruni dahinya. Sesekali mata melirik-lirik tak jelas—mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melihat ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah terpulas di kasurnya. Fokus, kata itu yang berulang kali Matsuoka rapalkan. Mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan membaca majalah—namun gagal. Akhirnya Matsuoka yang tidak kuat iman, memilih untuk menolehkan kepala.

 **Glek.**

Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang dapat merubuhkan pertahanan yang selama ini Matsuoka buat. Yukimura Toru, tengah tertidur dengan kaus sedikit tersingkap ke atas—memperlihatkan perut mulusnya yang seakan meminta sebuah sentuhan. Matsuoka menggeleng cepat, berusaha menjauhkan niatan buruk yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Sekali lagi menelan ludah paksa, Matsuoka berjalan mendekat mencoba untuk menutup perut yang terekspos menggoda. Namun apadaya, tangan tak dapat diajak bekerja sama. Bukannya menutup, malah menyentuh yang seharusnya tidak disentuh—perut Yukimura.

 **Kenyal.**

Terlalu terlena dengan sensasi yang didapat, Matsuoka malah semakin berani bertindak. Cubitan pelan ia berikan pada perut yang tak berdosa. Ah—begitu lembut seperti _mochi_.

"Hng...Mat...sun..."

 **Deg.**

Cepat-cepat tangan ia jauhkan, kemudian dengan panik Matsuoka segera mengambil majalah dan membacanya—terbalik. Mulut terus berkomat-kamit tak jelas, berdoa agar Yukimura tak tebangun dari mimpi indahnya. Satu menit, dua menit, suasana kembali hening. Memberanikan diri, Matsuoka melirik dan mendapati Yukimura tetap tertidur—hanya merubah posisi tidurnya.

 **Hampir saja.**

Matsuoka mengelus dada, dan langsung mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh seperti tadi. Namun sayang, begitu melihat bibir merona Yukimura yang sedikit terbuka—Matsuoka kembali tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. Tangan kembali terjulur, menyentuh benda kenyal lainnya yang melekat di wajah Yukimura. Seakan tersetrum, bulu kuduk Matsuka berdiri mengantisipasi—tak kala jari-jari miliknya mengelus perlahan bibir Yukimura.

 **Sensasinya berbeda, lebih lembut.**

Terus mengelus, tadi bagian bawah sekarang naik ke bagian atas. Ternyata sama, lembut—membuat ketagihan. Bersentuhan dengan jari saja selembuh ini, bagaimana rasanya jika bersentuhan dengan bibir Matsuoka? Apakah akan sama? Atau malah sensasinya semakin memabukkan? Matsuoka penasaran, namun tetap mencoba untuk berpikir jernih.

 **Yukimura itu laki-laki.**

"Ge..li..."

Lagi-lagi suara igauan Yukimura mengagetkan Matsuoka, akan tetapi kali ini Matsuoka terlambat untuk menjauhkan tangannya—mulut Yukimura telah lebih dulu menangkap jari telunjuk Matsuoka. Panik? Tentu saja—Matsuoka tak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Menariknya keluar? Maunya sih begitu tetapi mulut Yukimura begitu hangat dan lidah yang bergerak-gerak di jarinya memberi getaran nikmat pada tubuh Matsuoka. Membuat ketagihan—membuat Matsuoka enggan menarik jarinya.

 **Jilat terus, Yukki.**

Jari Matsuoka mungkin kini sudah basah oleh liur yang Yukimura berikan. Emutan, jilatan, dan gigitan ringan Yukimura berikan pada jari yang tak berdosa. Mungkin Yukimura tengah bermimpi tengah memakan sebuah permen—bisa saja.

"Hm..."

Matsuoka menutup mulutnya, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat—itu semua karena pikirannya yang mulai berfantasi tak waras. Membayangkan bukan jari yang tengah Yukimura emuti, tetapi benda lain yang lebih besar—dan menggantung di selangkangan Matsuoka. Ups—membicarakan soal selangkangan, sepertinya ada yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Lihat saja, celana Matsuoka terlihat begitu sesak. Sadar, Matsuoka cepat-cepat menarik keluar jarinya.

 **Ini tidak benar.**

Matsuoka menampar dirinya, kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Yukimura yang tengah berguling kembali mengubah posisi tidurnya. Langkah kaki begitu terburu-buru ingin segera cepat sampai pada ruangan yang dituju. Kemana? Tentu saja, kamar mandi. Ada sesuatu yang harus ditenangkan.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Salam kenal, Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini ^ ^)/

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')/

P.S: Kalimat yang dibold pada cerita adalah kata hati Matsuoka ^^


End file.
